


my heart's already sinned

by lcvelace



Series: bang bang (you shot me down) [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Crime Boss Jason Todd, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Prostitution, Steph is a Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelace/pseuds/lcvelace
Summary: She gives a quick nod and stumbles toward the door, though not before his voice trails after her.“If anything goes wrong, I’ll put a bullet through your kneecap,” he calls. She doesn’t doubt it for a damn second.
Relationships: (Minor), Stephanie Brown/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Series: bang bang (you shot me down) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203557
Kudos: 9





	my heart's already sinned

“You got a heart of gold, kid,” Jason chuckles as he takes a slow drag of his cigarette, looking at Steph as she wobbles in her too-tall-heels in front of him, “But I’m not in the business for a hooker. Scram.”

“I can do a hell of a lot more than that,” she protests as she steps closer to him, snatching the cigarette from his fingers and taking a drag as she leans into his personal space. She looks at him through her thick, false lashes, biting her bottom lip. She knows exactly how she must have looked to him; she’s seduced enough men to know exactly how to tick all their boxes, “I’m sick of everyone seeing me as nothing more than a stupid whore. Gimme something meaningful to do, Jay-Jay. I’ll put a slug between someone’s eye, just say the word.” 

He catches her by the wrist, expression darkening as he looks down at her. It makes a pit of anxiety open up in her stomach. She trusts Jason, more than most people she knows. But he also scares the shit out of her when he gets all Red Hood on her. It’s rare for that expression to be turned on her. “You are a total pain in my side, blondie. Y’know that? Last time I took you on a job you showed up high and we nearly fuckin’ died.” 

She’d known he was going to bring that up. So, she’d screwed up _one_ time. It’s not like Roy hadn’t shown up to save their asses. It’d been kind of entertaining, watching the idiots who were holding them hostage scream and duck for cover when the arrows started raining down. _She’d_ certainly been laughing. Though now that she thinks about it, she doesn’t think anyone else was. Oh well. She rolls her eyes and pretends she’s merely annoyed, instead of terrified, “I’m not gonna fuck it up this time. I wanna be good. I wanna help. Plus, I need the cash.” 

“Oh. There’s the explanation. Pepsi habit draining your funds?” he mocks as he pulls her closer, lips brushing against her ear and making her shiver, “I’m not Bruce, Blondie. I’m not gonna give you a free pass just because you’ve got nice tits. You screwed up my operation. And I’ve got no reason to trust you. I like you, I do. But you’ve proven yourself a liability. I don’t work with liabilities.” 

“You work with Roy every day, and if anyone’s a damn liability it’s him,” she bites, whimpering when his grip on her wrist tightens. Okay, antagonising may not be the way to go. But she’s already committed to it, so she keeps going, “At least I don’t go around shooting up god knows what.” 

A gasp is knocked from her when he shoves her against the wall of the warehouse, staring down at her darkly, “Don’t talk about my family like that,” he growls. She thinks he’s really going to hurt her for a moment, and she feels panic rush through her veins like ice as she braces herself for the hit that never comes. Instead, he lets her go, though a moment later he punches a nearby wall, “You’re killing me, blondie. Get the fuck out. I’ll text you with the details later, got it?” 

She gives a quick nod and stumbles toward the door, though not before his voice trails after her. 

“If anything goes wrong, I’ll put a bullet through your kneecap,” he calls. She doesn’t doubt it for a damn second. 

* * *

“He threatened you?” Bruce says coolly as he stands in front of the mirror, doing up his tie – a simple Windsor Knot. Unassuming, just the way he likes it – while Steph sprawls out across his bed counting the wad of cash he tossed at her when they were done. She can never quite tell what the old man’s thinking, not that she cares. Not when he’s paying, “He shouldn’t have done that, Stephanie.”

Steph rolls her eyes at him, “He’s all bark and no bite. I shouldn’t have told you anything. It’s fine.” She blushes when he walks back over to the bed, putting a hand on her leg gently. She looks up at him, lips parting a little so her tongue can dart out to lick them. A second round will make for a nice little payday. Maybe she can get those boots she’s being eyeing off lately. 

She pretends not to be disappointed when he instead hits her thigh lightly and steps away, “If you insist. Now get out, I have a meeting to attend. If he follows through, tell me. I’ll make him live to regret it,” he promises, meeting her gaze in the mirror. 

She scoffs and stands up, “Pleasure doing business with you, B,” she mutters as she gets dressed quickly and leaves the room. She shoves the cash into her pocket as she walks downstairs, smiling politely at Alfred but not stopping to chat. Tim says he’s nice, and he’s certainly smart enough to know exactly what goes on under his own roof, but Steph isn’t much in the business of making small talk with her clients’ butlers. Not that that situation arises awfully often. 

Bruce had picked her up on the street, so she goes to sit outside while she waits for an Uber to arrive. While she waits, she tries to detangle the knots his large hands had left in her hair, smiling when her phone buzzes and she sees the text from Jason. She’d known he wouldn’t be able to resist bringing her in for another job. Even if it is just to prove himself right about her. But she wasn’t going to let that happen. She’s going to be a valuable member of his team, even if it kills her. She really hopes it doesn’t kill her. 

She falters when she notices Black Mask’s name in the text, but they’re not going after Roman himself, so she should be fine. She texts Jason back that she’ll be there bright and early come morning and stands up when the Uber pulls up. 

* * *

The job goes off without a hitch, and Steph laughs as Jason picks her up by the waist and swings her around when they get back to the warehouse the Outlaws call home, “You magnificent little maniac,” he grins. Cause in the end they _had_ needed a whore. Or at least someone who could lure the guy out into the back alley, where his whimpers of pain were less likely to be heard. Steph doesn’t know what he did, but they hadn’t killed him. She’d just sat back and watched while Roy and Jason ruffed him up, puffing on a joint and giggling. Honestly, his groans were like music to her ears. She wonders what that says about her.

She smiles down at Jason and lets him kiss her deeply, both of them so pumped full of endorphins and adrenaline that they barely make it back to his bed before their clothes are off. She faintly wonders where Roy has disappeared to, but she doesn’t care. Not when Jason’s kissing down her body like that and she’s moaning and arching into his touch. She comes undone with a scream, hand clenched in his hair, and she pants heavily as he crawls back up her body. 

They smile at each other for a moment before they’re drawn into another deep, bruising kiss. Neither of them cares about the way their teeth clash or their legs get twisted up in the sheets. All that matters is pressing against the warm body in front of them, drinking each other in like a last taste of water. Steph’s nails dig into his arms as she stares up into his eyes, and for once neither of them is talking. Soft, breathy moans and sounds of bliss convey perfectly what each of them need to convey. 

After, Steph pulls a little baggy she scored off Tim out of her pocket and does a line off Jason’s bedside table while he smokes by the window, watching her quietly. “That shit’s gonna kill you one day,” he says into the quiet of the room, and she laughs as she wipes her nose with the back of her hand and sniffs. 

“Jay-Jay, if your lungs don’t give in long before that moment, I’ll eat my damn hat,” she mutters as she stands up, walking over to him as she licks her lip and holds her hand out, “I’ll take my cut, now,” she hums, waggling her fingers. 

He rolls his eyes and goes over to the bedside table, pulling some cash out and counting it carefully before he hands it over. Steph can’t be bothered to count it herself, and they both know if he tried to stiff her he’d have Bruce or Tim to answer too, so she trusts that he’s not that stupid. She slips the cash into her bag and smiles at him as she picks it up, holding her hand out for him to take. 

“Pleasure doing business with you,” she hums as he shakes her hand with a chuckle, shaking his head exasperatedly, “Now that you know I’m reliable, you better cut me in on some more gigs. Tim’s prices are going up.” 

“He’s doing that cause he wants you to quit,” Jason snorts as he watches her walk away, eyes unashamedly sliding down to watch her ass, “Hey. If you ever get bored hanging around the Wayne’s so much, feel free to give us a call, okay? You’d make a good Outlaw.” 

Steph hopes he doesn’t see the giddy smile that spreads across her face at that.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first in a planned series of fics set in an alternate universe where the characters we know and love are criminals. If it feels like this sort of starts in the middle of the story, that's likely because I started tinkering with this verse about two years ago, but haven't been happy with any of the stories I've written within it up until now.
> 
> As always comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
